Kill Or Be Killed
by InyyaFacee
Summary: Another day, another missing navy personal. Or is it? Gibbs seems overly touchie about their latest victim, a young female Petty Officer and sends Todd and DiNozzo out into the mountains to investigate. They are ambushed along the way& forced off the road
1. Chapter 1

_Ok, well this is actually my first NCIS fanfic only I started it but didnt know where to take it so I put it away. I was working on Desperate Housewife but got stuck on that, read this story again and feel inlove! lol so here it is. I will still write Desperate Housewife but I'm taking a well needed break from that story line._

_But my dear TATE lovers, never fear! Kate and Tony stuck in the middle of no where for days... I think you get the idea..._

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl._

_P.S Oh and I'm sorry this first chapter is so short, I'll make it up to you ;) _

* * *

Kate slinked into the office, trying to draw as little attention to her self. Thinking she was going to get away with it, only meters away from her desk, she hears a snigger behind her. Spinning around she saw Tony leaning against his desk. 

"Late night…" He smirked.

"You'd wanna know…" She snapped.

"Oh, I do Kate" He winked.

She gave him a deathly glare before sitting her bag down.

He shrugged. "Gibbs is looking for you," He added.

Kate glowered at him some more. She was about to sit down when Gibbs came marching past.

"Kate, your late…" he said.

"Yeah I know, my car…"

"I don't care, just don't do it again," He said not looking at her, flicking through some files on his desk. "Where's McGee?"

"Here boss" McGee answered puffed. " Abby's computer crashed…" he said, cutting off as Gibbs gave him a look of abnormal impatiens.

"Petty Officer Gracie Heights went miss 4 o'clock, 12th of August of this year. Today four weeks ago." He said, handing out her picture to everyone, along with files.

"She was last contacted the morning of the 12th, by her mother and she told by Grace that she had meet a man while on a trip in the Blue GhostMountains. She hasn't been seen or heard of since…" He gave a shuddering sigh.

Kate side glanced at Tony, resting a hand on Gibbs shoulder "You alright…"

"Petty Officer Gracie Heights… she's my niece. My sister's daughter." He said then straightened up. Before Kate could get a word in, Gibbs started handing out orders.

"Todd, DiNozzo, you'll drive up to the campsite where she was supposedly staying. You better leave as soon as possible. It's going to take a while to get there. McGee, you and Abby are to check her phone records, see if you can't find anything suss…"

McGee nodded "Yes boss" Taking the items and heading off to the elevator.

Kate and Tony shot dark glances at each other.

-

Tony pulled up in front of the address of Kate's house. He rubbed his hands in glee as he stepped out of the car, locking it and walking to the door, hidden by overgrown bushes. He came to a door; he opened it and came to a hall. He looked down at the paper. "Number 10…" He muttered, looking around. He looked up and saw a door, number 10 glinting in the light at the top of a staircase. He climbed it and nervously knocked on the door.

The only reason he was aloud anywhere near her house was that hers was closest to the freeway than his or the office.

Kate swung open the door. She was wearing comfy cloths, just trackies and a brown tee shirt. "Gee, your early. No surprise" She rolled her eyes, stepping to the side and letting him in. DiNozzo feverishly stepped through, trying to take as much as he could in. It wasn't a big place, just the right size for one person. You could tell Kate was hardly ever in with the dust building up on photos and ornaments above a fireplace.

"Nice place…" He smirked.

"Why thank you Tony," She said simply, leading him into the kitchen. "I'll just get my suitcase and tent"

"What, you got your own tent?" He said disappointedly.

"Yes Tony, I'm sorry to disappoint you," She mocked.

She disappeared into a room, shutting the door. Tony took a seat and stretched out. He glanced at some photos, picking one up. It was one with Gibbs, Ducky, Abby, McGee, Kate and himself from last years Christmas party. Kate had looked stunning, he remembered, in a low-cut black dress. In the photo he had his arm around Kate and at them moment the photo was taken; Kate was trying to pull away.

"Ready?" She asked, coming back carrying her things. He gave her a smile, looking deep into her eyes.

Kate knew he was looking at the Christmas photo. She blushed, looking back into his.

"You're driving," He said, giving her his cheeky jock look.

"You…. ah!" She said, throwing a sock at him, together heading down.

-

"Slow down, you're making me car sick…" Kate groaned as they sped around the mountain road.

"If you hadn't stopped in what ever that town was we wouldn't be late. You know how peed Gibbs is going to be if we don't ring and say we've arrived in…" He glanced down at his watch. The car gave a jolt and skidded sideways a bit before Tony regained control.

"Will you watch the road!" Kate snapped.

"Sorry" He gave a sheepish grin.

They drove in silence after that, creeping higher into the mountains. Tony started feeling uncomfortable.

"So, been over seas?" He glanced over at her, trying to make conversation. Suddenly a car sped out of a hidden road firing a gun.

"TONY!" Kate screamed, as he slammed the breaks. The car locked up, skidding over the edge into darkness.

The car rolled over and over into the dark valley, hitting trees as it came down. Finally stopping to rest, DiNozzo glanced over at Kate. She was stirring, raising a hand to her bleeding head.

"Tony?" She murmured, looking over to him.

"I'm oright…" He shifted, but both frozen then. The wafting smell of petrol blew it the shattered window. Both scrambled to their doors, which surprising opened. They ran to a bolder and crouched just in time as the car exploded.

* * *

_**Click and review... you know you want to and tell me what you think should happen next...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Kate felt sick, deep down in the pit of her stomach. She didn't know if it was from the numerous slams into the dashboard on the way down, or the creeping fear of the past events. Someone had tried to kill her and Tony.

Tony jumped up from the bolder.

"Fucking hell!" He yelled, pacing back and forth beside the burning car.

"This can't be happening," He groaned falling to the ground, burring his head in his knees. Kate's heart lurched. "Poor Tony" She muttered, getting up she limped over to him.

"Tony, it'll be okay… Gibbs will have as many people he can get to look for us. We shouldn't be out here for long" She said softly, kneeling beside him, rubbing his back softly.

"No Kate, it's not that… look at her" Tony said sitting up, spreading his arms out.

"She's dieing Kate, she's dead!" He said, a look of true despair on his face, making Kate tick.

"You are a real piece of work DiNozzo!" She snapped, standing up right as fast as she could, maybe a little too fast. She staggered a bit but kept going.

"Here we are in the middle of who fucking knows because SOMEONE TRIDE TO KILL US," She shouted, trying to focus as she saw two Tony's looking up at her.

"And all yo…you can think about is your stu…stupid car… Oh Tony, I don't feel so good" She gave a whimper before toppling to the ground.

Tony jumped up, kneeling beside her. By the small amount of moonlight that filtered through the trees he could make out a dark patch above her right eye, also he noticed she was limping considerably. He was suffering what he thought could be a fractured arm however he avoided hitting his head by the air bags he almost didn't have put in. The nerdy little dude at the auto shop had talked him into it cause Gerald or whatever his name had lot a brother in a car crash and he felt sorry for the dude. His leg was cut up a bit but was it. He gave his car one longing look, mouthing sorry; he scooped Kate and slung her over his shoulder with a grunt of pain.

"Tony, what are doing… stop touching me…" She said weakly, giving a lame attempt to get down.

"I think you have concussion," He said as he made his way down the mountain, trying to memories the way he was coming.

"You need to stay still, but you can't go to sleep" He said, recalling what his last girlfriend, a nurse, had told him between kisses.

"You know what I'm thinking…" He said smiling smugly as he walked.

"Since when did you think?" Came a muffled groan from behind him, he could feel her smiling.

"Gee Kate, cut a man down why don't you! Anyways, I think you set this whole thing up so you could spend some night alone with me" He cleverly remarked. Then he got a punch in the back.

"Maybe not… Glad to see you're getting your strength back" He wheezed and continued walking.

Only a few minutes later of walking (which felt hours for Tony), he stumbled across a small lake. He walked to a near by tree and sat Kate down.

"I'm going to have a look around for shelter, don't go anywhere," he said with a grimaced wink. Kate gave a look of disgust back.

Tony walked around the lake with the pebble beach and soon came across a great cliff on the north side. He poked around until, when pulling away some undergrowth he cam across a fairly large cave. Tony patted down his jacket until he found his lighter (he didn't smoke himself, it was just incase he met a girl at a bar that did) and lit it. The soft glowing light revealed the cave was empty and Tony did a little dance before going to get Kate. She was feeling slightly better and refused to be carried, so she shuffled beside Tony.

"What's the accommodation for tonight, a hollow log?" She grumbled.

"Ah dear Katie, you fully underestimate my outdoor skills" He grinned; Kate rolled her eyes, too sore and tired to argue.

He led her into the cave proudly, Kate lying down immediately.

"Am I allowed to sleep now Dr. DiNozzo?" Kate retorted sleepily.

"I think so, but remember…" He added, laying down beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "We have to keep warm with body heat" He smirked, waiting for Kate to claw her way, out of his grip.

"Whatever Tony" Kate barely muttered, before falling asleep

Tony was shocked as he laid there, arms tight around her neat, little waist. He could feel her breathing rhythmically. In, out, in, out and then he fell asleep too.

-

He woke up sitting at is desk back a NCIS. McGee worked silently and Gibbs was nowhere to be seen.

"Wow, that was some whacked out dream," He muttered, rubbing his head and looking down at the paper work. He was puzzled about when he had worked on some of these cases when you herd the familiar click, clack of Kate's shoes. Looking up he almost fell off his chair. Kate was dressed in a black, reveling, low-cut dress. Her hair was curled and bounced around her shoulders. She gave him a sassy smile.

"See something you like?" She questioned with a mischievous grin, cocking her head slightly.

Tony sat gaping for a while. "Kate, is that really you?"

"No DiNozzo, I'm your grandmother," She teased.

"Wow, since when do you come to work dressed like that?" He questioned her.

"Since you started dreaming about work and…" She picked up one of the files "fired three shots at the muffin-man" She finished, with raised eyebrows.

Tony smirked.

"So this is just a dream?" He asked her.

"Yeah, like I'd ever really come to work like this" She looked down at the dress as she perched on his desk.

"Though I spose I'm lucky I'm even wearing cloths…" She added.

"Yes, that is disappointing…" He said gloomily.

"Hey don't make me go…" She warned.

"Okay, okay" He replied.

"Wanna play paddocks?" Kate asked.

Boy was she odd…

-

Kate woke slowly, lying there with her eyes closed. She felt the warm breath of someone on her face. She slowly opened her eyes to find Tony's face inches away from her own. It was now she realized his strong arm wrapped around her, holding her to him and her leg tangled with his. She thought about reacting the way she should, kicking away, look of disgust but she was too tired, too sore. She tried to roll over, but his grip was too strong. So she gave up, tucking her head under his chin, so she rested on his chest and fell asleep yet again.

-

He watched her laugh as she claimed another 'paddock' on the page, eyes sparkling she looked over at him.

"What?" She smiled.

"This is the oddest dream ever… usually"

"You'd be in your room, making out with the said girl, being me tonight, not playing a game you lasted played when you were twelve?"

"Well, yeah!"

She gave him a softer smiled.

"That's because it's to prove a point. Kate is different to the blonde bimbos you pick up at the bars. She is sweet, caring, considerate but she is strong, has her own mind and not to mention she has Gibbs looking over her shoulder"

Now he was sitting on red sofa chairs in front of a blazing fire, facing no longer Kate, but himself.

"Now don't try and say you don't have feelings for her… it's the old 8th grade boy theory. But remember, she is special… now you better get up and try and salvage anything you can from the car. I think it will take a while for people to find us…"

Tony woke with a jolt, opening his eyes quickly; he found Kate snuggled up into him. She looked up slowly, waiting to see how he would react.

He looked down on her and gave his award-winning smile.

"Good sleep?"

She yawned.

"Not the best, but okay I guess…"

"Good…"

"Yeah…"

They sat there for a moment awkwardly in each other's arms before Tony released his grip and they both sat up.

"We'll take turns taking a wash in the lake, I'll go first"

She shrugged and he slipped out. Then he stuck his head out and winked.

"No peeping"

She rolled her eyes, leaning back on the cave. Time ticked by and she thought maybe he had fallen in as a joke but then she began to worry so she peeped through the undergrowth.

Firstly the beauty of the place amazed her; she was in a cave in a cave as it would seem. Above her, about 100 meters up was a rocky roof that formed the opening off the bigger cave. The entrance was large and round; a waterfall fell from the opening, down into a medium sized lake. Another thing was there were other caves of all different sizes around. It was breath taking. Then she saw Tony, butt naked, swimming towards her. He saw her peeping and didn't know whether to shield himself from her or crack up laughing at the look on her face. He did both.

"Hey, I thought I said NO peeping!"

Kate ducked back inside.

It didn't take Tony long to return after that and reluctantly Kate slipped out off her cloths and hobbled as fast as she could into the water. It was freezing!

She did a bit of breaststroke around the lake once and returned back to shore, retreving her cloths. She saw Tony waiting out side the main cave so she went to him.

"Hey, have a nice swim?" He asked with a wink.

She went wide-eyed.

"You weren't watching me were you?"

"No…" he said in all seriousness, and turned to walk away.

He smiled as he walked.

"Well, not much anyway"

* * *

_Hey, sorry for the wait..._

_I tride to upload this but that was when FanFic was having some problems._

_I was actually thinking of re-writing the end of this chapter, but it isnt as bad as I remeber it which is good :)_

_Anywayz, I'm about to put a chapter up for Gone Too Far, so must go ;)_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl._

_P.S Please review, your feedback helps TONS with writing. I can't always depend on DinozzoFan for ideas, now can I :P _

_**So you know what to do, click the button, R&R please?** _


	3. Chapter 3

_Yes, I have actually written another chapter /Shock, Horror/ I hope you like it, funny enough I've been working on this chapter for like months but I got stuck and then all of a sudden, brain blast!_

_ Please enjoy and remember to review because without them, I get stuck!_

_Sorry for being such a sucky and slow author!_

_Signed,_

_GallopGirl. _

* * *

Soon they reached the charring remains of Tony's car.

"I think it should be safe to look through" Tony commented, making his way to the boot. Kate followed.

After some time they both sat back and went over what they could selvage.

"Ten unmarked tin cans; one working can opener; three pots and a frying pan; 4 bent forks, spoons and knifes; one g-string" Tony stopped there, eye brows raised at Kate. She quickly snatched the semi burnt item and rolled her eyes.

"Oh grow up!"

"And we also have our guns and five rounds" He finished, smirking.

A faint sound filled the air before Kate could reply.

_"I love you. I loved you all along and I miss you. Far away for far too long…"_

Kate scrambled to her feet.

"Tony, that's my phone!" and he too jumped up, grabbing what they had found and then ran to the source of the sound. Kate got there first, picking up the phone from where it laid at the foot of the cliff.

"Hey it's Abs" Came Abby's cheery voice on the on the other end.

"Abby, we need help. Some basted ran Tony and I off the road and now we're lost in the mountains somewhere. SOMEONE TRIED TO KILL US!" Kate shouted, loosing it a little.

"Kate, I can't hear you properly" Came Abby's alarmed voice. The parts she had managed to pick up on were "Abby need help basted Tony I off road lost in mountain SOMEONE KILL US!"

Tony sighed, and Kate glared at him as she had another go trying to get across to Abby. That's when Tony saw them and he pulled Kate to the ground.

"Hey!" Kate snapped at him and Tony quickly put a finger to her lips and pointed to the distance.

She studied them and mouthed, "Could be rescue".

Tony shook his head and pointed again, more vigorously. Kate took a closer look and noticing a few things. They were dressed in all black and carrying handguns. One looked in the car and then stood up alert.

"No bodies" He snapped gruffly, eyeing the area.

Kate wedged the phone under an above ground root and slowly grabbed her gun as Tony did the same. Five men we're now searching the area, they were surrounded either way, with the cliff behind them. Kate looked at Tony and knew he was thinking the same thing, she gently touched his hand and at the same time they jumped up and opened fire.

The men were caught unaware, shouting out as they were hit. As soon as Kate saw a gun raised she would fire, she didn't dare stop concentrating on ducking and firing, even when she heard Tony gasp in pain and go down, she just moved in front of him, taking one man down after another. When finally she made sure all of the five men were dead, she had collected all their weapons and made her way back to Tony.

"Tony, where are you hurt?" She asked patiently, trying to sound calm.

"Shoulder" He wheezed.

She gently inspected the wound. Blood was streaming from it at a steady pace but showed some signs of clotting and slowing.

Without giving it a second thought, she ripped the bottom of her t-shirt and tied it gently and tightly over the wound.

"It's just a nick, it should stop bleeding soon" she informed him, collecting the things they had found, all the guns and the phone, placing them in a partly burnt canvases bag. She helped Tony up and headed back for the caves.

When they arrived, Kate dumped the things on to the ground inside their little cave and gently helped Tony down, he gasped in a pain a little, clenching his eyes shut. Cold sweat drenched his face.

"How you feeling?" She questioned, randomly opening a can hoping it wasn't something she'd need to cook. Peaches, she smiled.

"Let me shoot you in the arm, and…and we'll see how you feel" He grunted.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh stop being such a baby… it's just a nick" She retorted.

"Want to me kiss it better?" She asked mockingly.

"Yes" He snapped sulking.

She sighed, sitting the two cans on the ground, she made her way to his arm and planted a soft kiss just below the makeshift bandage. The hairs on the back of her neck prickled as his warm breath brushed against it and she looked up to find herself face to face with him, eyes locked on to hers. He moved in towards her slowly catching her in a kiss, deep and sweet. He wrapped his good arm around her head, drew her in closer, and let himself slide down the wall, drawing Kate on top of him. Although tired muscles screamed out in disgust but soon adrenalin was pumping through his veins masking any pain he once felt, his mind totally focused on Kate.

Kate's heart was racing; her sensible mind was having trouble processing her uncharacteristic actions. Over and over again the words "Stop Kate, before it's too late!" raced faster and faster around her head but something drew her to this moment and she couldn't bring her to pull away, to stop a felling seeping through her from head to toe that made her feel alive and younger again… like the love-sick teen she once was. But suddenly something kicked in and she pulled away, letting herself slide off him.

"Sorry Tony I...I cant" She whispered, not moving from his side.

He said nothing, but wrapped him arm around her, giving a reassuring squeez. They continue to lay there, watching the sun sink behind the surrounding mountains, and for a moment they forgot they were lost in the middle of no where, rescue still far off and danger lurking in the near by shadows.


End file.
